Zeke the cat
Zeke is a shorthaired ginger tabby that was taken in by the Estate. Immediately finding affection for Shina Gado, he has since become her cat. As such, Zeke is calm and affectionate to her, yet for the Agents stationed at the Estate, they believe him to give them lots of trouble for it, going so far as to call him the "Demon Cat." History When Zeke was first taken in, he was found in an open box along with a pure white kitten with sweet blue eyes. When their presence was brought to the attention of KD Rio and Shina Gado, their initial response was to find a more suitable home. However, the ginger cat in the box leaped out of it and right into Shina's lap, unwilling to let go. Seeing that it'd be impossible to relocate that cat, the two of them decided to take the ginger cat in while finding a home for the white-furred kitten... that being with the mage Mikey Lenetia. Shina would be the one to name the ginger cat Zeke, and almost instantly, a little bond was forged between the two, and they've been together since. Zeke has since met many individuals and other pets as time has gone on. To that end, he seeks out attention and has wound up annoying Agents frequently; however, his attention-seeking has paid off as well. From Mikey to Angela -- the same pure white kitten he'd been found with -- to Mad Steve's pet cat Peppy, Zeke has forged a few friendships in his own unique way. At the same time, he's also become a bit of a target for morons trying to inflict harm to Shina, even if indirectly. Because of that, he's more sensitive to people than most pets, and the most sensitive cat to such cases at the Estate with two other cats - Joey and Sylvester - now calling the place home. As he's also fairly young, he has a long life ahead of him... and probably will be caught up in plenty more shenanigans as time goes on. But it's safe to assume that Zeke will always be there for Shina and others when needed most. Appearance Zeke is a four-year-old ginger cat with short ginger-colored fur. Also of note is the fact that his eyes are a misty green, which seems to give him a sense of serenity when he's not on the run. He does have a modest blue collar on, along with a miniature set of dog tags on him that give the needed information on him... the dog tags serving as a small throwback to Shina's military days. Given his age, he's quite fit, and has been known to have some decent scampering speed. Personality As Zeke is rather young, he is known to be active a bit as well as an attention-seeker. To that end, he's known to follow people around a bit, meowing as he goes. Moreover, he is known to follow people for as long as it takes to get such attention, which is the primary reason that the Agents and Agent Timothy Johnson are not too pleased with Zeke usually. Because of that and the panic attacks he endures upon close crashes of stuff nearby (which usually results in more stuff being smashed to bits), the Agents have christened Zeke "the demon cat" as he causes a racket every time he's around them. Yet Shina does not seem bothered by this fact, something that Johnson has suggested comes from her natural feline empathy. However, when Zeke isn't actively being a pest and seeking attention, he is a rather friendly cat to be around. Though he did tease Peppy on his age at one point, he is still a pleasant cat when in a good mood. To that end, the fact that he's friendly with others or tries to is a sign that he likes people so long as they're pleasant. As such, though he generally stays around Shina, he has been known to find others in the Estate, trying to be friendly with them. Known Friends and Acquaintances Given that it is somewhat difficult to know what a cat thinks, this list is constantly likely to change. Also, since we can't exactly read his mind, this list is incomplete... for now. Friends *Shina Gado (owner) *KD Rio *Mikey Lenetia *Angela the cat *Princess Peach Toadstool *Relm Arrowny Acquaintances *Peppy the cat *Agent Timothy Johnson *Lulu *Ashton Anchors Category:Characters